Princess of Albion
by AmandaLucia
Summary: Ryaelle Crownwell was not just a Child of Albion but a Princess to her people. Taken at the age of ten to the Realm of Man by Albus Dumbledore she is a child on a mission. Her years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are an experiment for the better of Albion. Things tend t get a tad tricky though when surrounded by the likes of Sirius Black. Full summary inside!
1. Prologue

**OKAY! So I've been hammering with this idea for a while and finally decided to see how it went published. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! If you liked it or think it should continue REVIEW! I wish I could read minds but I can't sadly and I really want to know what my readers think. Is it okay, AMAZING, or should it go straight to the garbish bin? Despite what anyone thinks good criticism actually helps a writer better themselves which is what I want.**

 **Anyways.. ENJOY and R &R!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly all of Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I wish it were all mine though Lol!**

 **Summary:** **Ever since the Dark Ages, none have ever laid their eyes on a Child of Albion, True-bloods, the very first witches and wizards ever known to man. Many say they fled and now hide in plain amongst the wizarding world, others that The Hunt killed them all. No one knows the** **actual truth and it was believed that no one ever would.**

 **Ryaelle Crownwell was not just a Child of Albion but a Princess to her people. Taken at the age of ten to the Realm of Man by Albus Dumbledore she is a child on a mission. Her years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are an experiment for the better of Albion. Things tend t get a tad tricky though when surrounded by the likes of Sirius Black. Still, Ryaelle will not crumble nor will she fail. She is and always will be, a princess of Albion.**

* * *

Princess Ryaelle Crownwell felt betrayed in the most horrible and painful way possible. How could her parents do such a thing and send her, their only daughter, to a Realm and world that had almost seen to the destruction of their people?

 _"It is your duty as a Princess of Albion to go, Ryaelle. This is for Albion and your people, your family."_

Her mother's voice, Queen Imryll of Albion, had said voice firm and so unfeeling. It was as if sending her daughter to her ultimate end did not affect her at all. That or she truly believed she was in the right with her decision, and the Council along with Ryaelle and every other noble were wrong. Ryaelle knew this was wrong though. Even if this was her duty as a princess or for her people, she was being sent away. A lamb readied for execution and the 'honorable' wizard to take her holding the blade.

Ryaelle did not trust nor like this Albus Dumbledore. No matter what her mother or father said the man was a wizard. It was his kind that had driven Ryaelle's ancestor Darya The Survivor, the matriarch of the Crownwell line to flee with the scarce numbers that were left after The Hunt. He may act kind or polite but Ryaelle would not be fooled, wizards and witches were enemies. It was they who deserved to lose their magic. Them who should come crawling to Albion for aid, not the other way around.

 _"You, are a princess of Albion, your highness," Her caretaker voice, the Mistress Frenswit, rang in her head. "It is your duty to provide and protect. Sacrifice is a monarch's honor and their glory."_

 _Sacrifice,_ Ryaelle thought with a huff as she stared out at the large lake that passed through the grounds of Elsmyre Palace, her home, the only one she had ever known. Thoughts turned darker at the thought of leaving for almost two years before she could come back for a few fleeting months. I'm being taken from my home. Stolen.

"What do you think of this one, Rya?" Ryaelle snapped from her own head turning to look back at her companion, Aila Jovarys.

Aila was a noble's daughter, the third most honorable house after the crown. She had also been by Ryaelle's side since they were in the nursery. She had long blonde hair that was twisted in many small braids at the front while the rest fell down her back. Light pink eyes that always seemed to shimmer with laughter and warmth.

Aila would be staying here. Her friend was not allowed to go for this was a mission for the Royal family. Once more Ryaelle was reminded of the word sacrifice.

It wasn't fair at all.

"Rya?" Aila called out to Ryaelle once more having gotten no answer to her question. Now, however, she looked confused and concerned. "Rya?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you thinking about leaving again?" Her friend asked and Ryaelle looked at her with a guilty expression, hand moving to play with her raven hair that was left undone and wild. "When was it that you leave?"

"Tomorrow," Ryaelle sighed both her and Aila deflating at the prospect of their time together being cut so short. This would be their very last day together before parting ways.

Nothing would ever be the same after today.

"Can I see the stone?" Ryaelle found herself asking much to Aila's delight as she handed the stone to the princess.

A smile creeping into her lips, violet eyes shining Ryaelle raised the stone in the air and watched it change colors. It had gone from a soft teal to the light gold with some silver lining around certain edges. The stone was also soft and smoothed to the touch which was indeed a rare trait, even in Albion. Aila had been right. The stone was beautiful even if one didn't hold it to the sun and see it's true splendor.

"Take them with you," Ryaelle heard Aila speak suddenly and turned to her friend who wore a brilliant smile on her face. "Take the stones with you, and when you feel you might miss home, or I or the princes then lift them to the light. You can have a piece of Albion with you, and never be alone."

Tears brimmed at Ryaelle's eyes looking at the red velvet bag where the rest of the stones were, and then back at Aila. "You won't mind?" She questioned attempting to keep from crying as princess did not weep in public. "These are your stones as well and I- Won't you wish to keep them?"

"I'm not the one leaving home silly," Aila pushed Ryaelle lightly also about to cry herself. "Besides, I have this." She motioned for their spot by the lake. "If I ever find myself missing you this is where I'll be. But I do expect you to teach me magic once you do return." The blonde was quick to add with a serious expression before the two friends broke into tearful laughter, and hugged.

"Everything I learn I'll teach you, I swear it," Ryaelle told her best friends as they pulled away, wiping their tears. "And I'll write every week. Mother and Father said it was expected of me anyways." The princess added with a shrug a painful tug pulling as her heart at the mention of the King and Queen. She still couldn't believe that this had been their decision. No one had forced them. They'd just decided that Magic could not die out in Albion and so they sent their child out to make sure it did not happen.

Sacrifice was a monarch's honor and glory. They must protect and provide. They are only second to the people's needs and wants and raise above the Common. Royals will be the example. Royals will lead with confidence, command, and pride. A lesson many did not learn until they were of age or succeeded the throne. Nevertheless, despite being the third child of her parents, and still so young, Ryaelle learned the meaning behind all those words.

Ryaelle was a princess with a duty and a mission. Her wants and needs did not matter if it was for the good of Albion. She couldn't just wear a crown, to be royal was more than that. Ryaelle had to earn the right for her title and privileges which she was born to.

"Your Highness! Lady Aila!" Mistress Frenwit's voice called out to the girls from far up the green fields surrounding the lake. Her plain dark purple dress sweeping around her in a fury as she hurried towards them.

Both girls raised to her feet immediately at the caretaker's presence, Aila being the one to grab a hold of their bag of stones. The Mistress Fernwit did not approve of the girl's collecting habits claiming that only the Common did such things. She was a strict long-faced woman who hardly ever smiled or seemed pleased with anything. However, Ryaelle had noted that she seemed to like being praised by the nobles due to her hard work instruction the princess and Aila. All of their accomplishments reflected on her and Mistress Fernwit ensured the girls knew as much when she demanded perfection.

The older woman stopped before her hands placed at her waist, just by the edge of her corset, as her dark blues yes scolded the girl's appearance, Ryaelle's especially. "Look at you. A couple of savages is what you appear, not Noble ladies of Albion," She began her rant with a scathing glare. "And you Princess Ryaelle do you think that wild hair and that dirty dress is proper of a Crownwell? Why if your parents could see you now-"

"My parents are to busy sending me away to care, Mistress Fernwitt," Ryaelle retorted cutting the older woman off glaring at the ground.

It seemed that the bold words had shocked Mistress Ferwitt for it took her quite a while before she reclaimed her wits. "Lady Aila, to your rooms immediately and change into a clean dress and fix your hair for the feast," She waved Aila away without removing her gaze from Ryaelle. "I will be checking your progress shortly so make haste." Aila did not move also staring at Ryaelle with a worried glance. "Make haste Lady Aila!"

Aila did leave then jumping into action at the rise of Mistress Fernwitt's voice. Nothing else was said until she was gone.

"Now you listen to me, young lady," Mistress Fernwitt started forcing Ryaelle to look at her by grasping her face with one hand and pulling it up. "Never, for one moment doubt the care and love the Queen and King feel for you." She spoke fiercely though the princess glared back it did not stop her, however. "You think they want you away from their protection? You are their daughter Ryaelle, their only daughter. Sending you away it's tearing them apart. They love you so much, child. You and your brothers are their world."

Mistress Fernwitt had released her face by now leaving Ryaelle to stare at her caretaker in shock as the woman showed more emotion this very moment than she ever had in years. "But they are also a Queen and King. Selfish may they wish to be they cannot. Magic most not die at Albion, do you understand?" Ryaelle nodded though she really did not know why magic in Albion must remain. "You are the only Royal child of age to attend the school on the Realm of Man. Albus Dumbledore has given his vow you will be safe and protected. Trust him, Ryaelle. Forget the past and thin of the future. Think of Albion's future."

"Sacrifice is a monarch's honor and glory," Ryaelle recited watching as Mistress Fernwitt nodded.

"There is a burden on your shoulder's Ryaelle," The older woman sighed looking at the young princess with sympathy. "But Crownwell's do not crumble, nor do they fall. Remember Ryaelle, you are a Crownwell. A princess of Albion."

Ryaelle nodded for the first time since the announcement of her mission accepting her fate. She was a princess and her people came first. She was the descendant of Darya the Survivor and many great Kings and Queens. Ryaelle would not crumble, nor will she fail on the mission she was given.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here is Chapter one! I hope everyone liked it and would like to remind the readers to please REVIEW AND REVIEW! Still not a mind reader so knowing what you guys think of the story is a tad difficult without those reviews or favorites or follows! Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**

* * *

The year without her family,court-life, and Aila in a strange world had been dull and lonely. Ryaelle was not sure that such a level of sadness boredom was possible until that year. She even missed Mistress Frenwitt! At least she and her strict demeanor with boring rants of decorum and propriety were familiar to the Albionian princess.

Ryaelle knew nothing of this world other than the horror stories described in her History of the Realms lessons, and even those weren't correct. Not anymore at least.

After a year of interacting with Dumbledore and several other wizards and witches, Ryaelle found herself further lost with the fact they weren't awful at all. Even when the princess had treated them all with bitter disdain and arrogance they had been nothing but kind and understanding. Dumbledore and his friend, Mistress McGonagall, who reminded Ryaelle of her caretaker in some ways especially.

Granted, Ryaelle felt they pitied her situation a tad too much but the anger in Mistress McGonagall's face once she was informed that it had been Ryaelle's parents to send her alone to a strange realm had been, amusing. The princess had ever doubted she'd ever heard anyone speak about the Queen and King like the witch had done. However, as much as Ryaelle had learned to trust and enjoy the elder's company she was still alone.

Dumbledore had taken her to a house fit for Ryaelle's station but without counting the house-elves, Ryaelle was alone in the mansion. It was far too grand and despite it belonging to the last monarch of Albion that lived in the Realm of Man, everything about it made her feel more homesick than anything else. She was surrounded by her people's history but was alone with no Aila, and no older brothers to play with her.

The house-elves around the house helped and played with Ryaelle as much as she wanted them too, but it was not the same. She missed collecting stones with Aila. Missed that her brothers, Aladar and Cyran, were not around to tease her or teach her to ride a horse or dance or hit a bullseye with her arrows. Ryaelle most of all missed the presence of her father and mother. Even in her anger and reluctant understanding of their decision, Ryaelle missed them.

Her father was not here to read her books of adventure or the Diary of the Ancestors. Neither was her mother present to show Ryaelle to play her instruments or walk around the grounds. Everything had changed and she hated it, more than anything she hated feeling so alone and isolated from everything and anything.

"Pisky," Ryaelle called the house elf to the parlor where she sat looking towards the sunny afternoon, turning at the instant *pop* as the small elf appeared at her side.

"More tea Your Highness?"

"No I'm alright thank you, but I was wondering at what time will Mistress McGonagall arrive," She smiled at the tiny female elf, shifting uncomfortably at the confines of her robes. Ryaelle was better used to her long gowns but that would be unfit seeing as she was to go out today.

"Pisky think not until few more hours princess," Pisky replied timidly eyes cast downward in thought.

Ryaelle hummed in answer before standing from her seat. "That should be enough time for me to take a small walk don't you think?"

"Princess is asking Pisky opinion?" The female house elf squeaked in surprise as well as delight once Ryaelle nodded in confirmation as if the answer had been obvious. She'd never understood why the house elves in this realm were so, submissive. It wasn't even that they were mere servants, but something worse than that, slaves. "Then, then Pisky think yes princess. Pisky think day too beautiful to spend in."

Smiling at the elf Ryaelle tilted her head to the side, in mock contemplation. "Perhaps you might join me then?" The princess wondered taking Pisky by surprise once more with her questions. Or maybe it was just the fact that Ryalle was giving her a choice at all.

"Yes, princess! Pisky would love to princess!"

"Well let's go then before Mistress McGonagall shows," Ryaelle decided walking out of the parlor with Pisky not far behind as the two walked outside immediately taking in the Summer sun.

If there was one thing Ryaelle had loved more than anything about the house, it would have to be the library or the grounds surrounding it. The first because of the many magical books she had found of a vast variety. The second because they were unique to this realm alone with flowers she had never once seen before. Nothing reminded Ryaelle of the home she had left behind. It also held various medicinal plants, or so had Dumbledore told her once when Ryaelle had first arrived.

Thinking of the wizard brought Ryaelle to a halt in her walk, recalling that she would be attending his school in a few months. "What do you know of Hogwarts, Pisky?"

"It is a good school with many free house-elf, princess. Master Dumbledore is Headmaster. Good wizard he is. Very kind to Pisky."

"Do you wish to be free, Pisky?"

That seemed to raise panic with Pisky as she shrunk away and spoke too fast. "Princess good to Pisky, princess. Pisky is happy to serve. Pisky and everyone, princess."

"No Pisky," Ryaelle shook her head. "My question was if wished to be free. Not if you were happy serving me, or if I was good to you."

"Pisky is happy to serve princess."

Opening her mouth to correct the elf once more, Ryaelle stopped remembering that elves, in general, could be quite stubborn if they wanted to. More than once she had seen her mother's frustration after attending a meeting with a sent embassador. Her father had always had more patience and a greater charm. Sadly so, King Consort Cyran was quite dreadful at politics preferring the more social part of ruling and solving the issues involving the common folk.

"Alright Pisky," The young princess opted for saying instead. "If you are happy."

"Pisky is, princess."

Mistress McGonagall had shown when Ryaelle and Pisky had just finished walking the grounds, the difference between both arrivals being only a few minutes apart. Pisky had left them instantly to prepare a fresh brew of tea, bringing back with her a tray of biscuits from Hoopy for the guest and a piece of cake for Ryaelle.

It was during tea that McGonagall had handed Ryaelle her Hogwarts letter with a great pride, and smile. This was what the entire year had been about after all. Registering Ryaelle as a regular and normal pureblood orphan with the Ministry of Magic since it had been decided that presenting Ryaelle for whom and what she was would be 'unsafe' for a while. Her safety had taken as far as to glamour her violet eyes to an average brown. The next step had been proving that Ryaelle was indeed a witch and not a squib.

A tricky thing considering that for every child in Albion since they first showed signs of magic(usually at the age one and two) they were trained to restrain it. There was no way to train magic anymore in Albion after all. Not since Aladar The Destroyer, who was for destroying or 'hiding' all books concerning magic after his wife Queen Dasyra to a magical accident involving a few dark spells. Eventually, those with the knowledge to use and teach magic were all dead, and no one was left that could teach the new generations. However after several months of trying the 'training' had been successful and Ryaelle showed her first sign of magic again by making flowers bloom in the entire garden.

"Nervous Princess Ryaelle?" Mistress McGonagall questioned taking notice of the way Ryaelle simply stared at the enclosed letter.

"No."

A princess must never give to nervousness. She wears confidence with every step and in every situation, Ryaelle thought before looking back at the letter and opening it swiftly.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Cromwell,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

"Cromwell?"

"Yes. Albus insured that your new name would sound relatively similar, as to there was no confusion when you were called by professors or peers. You are as of now, officially, Ryanne Cromwell," Mistress McGonagall explained and Ryaelle was able to feel her eyes on her. "Is everything alright dear?"

Swallowing Ryaelle forced herself to nod, keeping her expression impassive as she glanced back at the older woman. "Of course Mis-Professor McGonagall." She replied airly and politely like many of the ladies were taught to do at court when forced to always be cordial.

"School does not start until another month dear. You can call me as you like until then."

She was being kind. Ryaelle knew she was because the witch felt uncomfortable at being called 'mistress' for what it implied in this realm. Mistress-Professor McGonagall was offering Ryaelle more time before she had to let go of all her customs, and the life she had known for ten, now eleven years of her life. However, no matter how kind Dumbledore and McGonagall were, it did not take away any pain from Ryaelle's situation.

Alone in a strange realm forced to relinquish her titles and upbringing for the sake of Albion. Yet, Ryaelle knew her duty and would act and do as it was dictated of her. She was a princess and she would look after her people. Albion came first and foremost. Always.

"I must accustom to life here professor," Ryaelle told her with a dignified air that would surely make Mistress Ferwitt proud. Her hands were even perfectly situated on her lap! "Better start a month early than a month late."

"Prin-Ryaelle," McGonagall started as if not knowing what to respond to the words coming from a child. "I, and Professor Dumbledore, of course, want you to come to think of Hogwarts as a second home, and the people you meet there as a second family. You have been placed in a dreadful position with and the weight of a realm on your sole shoulders." She spoke tenderly. "Know that if you are to need anything, anything at all, our doors will always be open for you."

Smiling as she would have done at court, Ryaelle nodded grasping her own hands tightly to prevent her real emotions from slipping through. "I am, a princess and a born royal Professor McGonagall, rest assured that I carry the same burdens now that I did at my birth," Ryaelle told the woman with easy wearing a perfect mask. "Nevertheless I thank you, and Headmaster Dumbledore, for your offer and kindness. Know that I appreciate all that you have done for me this past year, for it will help my people prosper in the future."

Ryaelle watched as the older woman's thinned her green eyes narrowing, analyzing Ryaelle. It almost reminded her of a feline. The young princess did not waver, however, and stood her ground until the older woman gave up and nodded, all bit reluctantly, at Ryaelle.

"Very well then, Miss Ryanne Cromwell," She said and Ryaele forced herself to not wince at the name. "I am here to take you to Diagon Alley to shop for your school supplies, and perhaps a familiar if you so wish. I will also be the one to take you to Platform 9 3/4 will you will take the Hogwarts Express."

"Not you, Professor?"

"No dear," McGonagall shook her head her sympathetic demeanor returning to her once more though she still appeared quite strict. "I will be there however when you arrive at Hogwarts to be sorted into your future House."

Ryaelle nodded deciding further questions could wait until later. The faster she acquired her supplies for school, the faster it would all be over for today. "Then shall we head out professor?"

McGonagall nodded hesitantly as she watched Ryaelle stand with grace and smile once more. The princess would not crack though. She would be strong as her family and people expected her. She will not crumble. She will not fail. She was Ryaelle Crownwell, First Princess of Albion, and even without her crown or titles, Ryaelle will always be a princess.

The day had finally come.

September 1st of the year 1971.

The day Ryaelle could no longer be a princess or a Crownwell or a Child of Albion. She was a witch from today 'til June of the next year. A witch until she was allowed to return to her Realm and family. So far away and yet so close at the same time, closer than it had ever been before today.

McGonagall had already left her, helping Ryaelle place away her trunk with all her belongings but for her new familiar Alba, a charmed husky to age at the same time as Ryaelle did. Now Ryaelle was left surrounded by young witches and wizards boarding the train with her for a new school year or the start of their schooling. At least now she was not alone anymore. She had Alba now and the very thought made her smile.

Alba, true to her name, was snow white with the clearest of blue eyes. And though technically dogs were not an allowed as a pet in the school, Headmaster Dumbledore and McGonagall had been willing to 'overlook' the fact stating that the bond between the master and familiar was too strong for them to separate. Ryaelle suspected that it was just Dumbledore's way to make the transition to Hogwarts easier, but she did not care. All that mattered was that she did not have to be alone anymore and it was enough.

"Come, Alba," Ryaelle called to the husky by her side. "Help me find an empty compartment."

With happy yip Alba begun to walk a few steps ahead of Ryaelle sniffing at the doors, while the princess looked at the windows. They both avoided bumping or making eye contact with anyone and just continued to move until the female pup stopped in front of a compartment door and scratched at it. She whined when Ryaelle finally reached her, wagging it quite pleased and overjoyed to succeed her task.

Opening the door, Ryaelle allowed Alba to enter first and pick a seat by the window while she took a dog treat from her black robes pocket and handed it over. The raven-haired princess sat beside her familiar petting the pup gently. This caused Alba to lay her head on Ryaelle's lap releasing a happy sigh.

It wasn't long before the last warning to board the train was giving and they began to move. Ryaelle tensed almost immediately as it did alerting Alba of her newfound discomfort, the pup raising her head and ears perked.

"Shh," Ryaelle soothed gently once Alba turned her attention to her. The young princess gave her familiar a sad smile eliciting an unhappy whine from the pup. "No, no _mîn sw¯æs_ (1)." She shook her head at Alba. " _Cunnon hrôr hwæðere stearc lôc blîðeonforeweard−um weder_ (2). No fear, never fear." Ryaelle told the pup and giggled once she licked her cheek before resting her head back on the princess's lap.

Ryaelle looked out of the window once more, her reflection reflecting back her sorrow as her walls and maks slipped for the slightest of moments. "I will be brave," She swore under her breath before closing her eyes and neutralizing her expression.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **(1) Mîn sw¯æs: My Darling**

 **(2) Cunnon hrôr hwæðere stearc lôc blîðeonforeweard−um weder: Be brave, strong, and rise above all storm**

Thank you for your Reviews: ScaredyCheshireCat and Guests!


	3. Chapter 2

**Heya! So here is Chapter 2, and for those wondering, I did not like how the former chapter 2 turned out so I changed it to this one! I hope you guys like it! Please remember to REVIEW AND REVIEW! I'd love to hear feedback on the story and sadly still can't read minds! Still, thank you for reading and Have a nice day!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to JKR!**

* * *

 **First Year**

 _Dear Aila,_

 _How are you? Is Mistress Fernwitt the same as ever? The Summitt has come to an end by now if I am not mistaken. Did you enjoy yourself? Please tell me you at least danced a little. I know I am no longer there to force you to at least one dance but you should still do it. You dance beautifully, honestly, you should dance more. Oh, how I miss you, Aila. You have no idea how much. I miss our spot by the lake and picking stones, but must of all, I miss_ you _m_ _în dêore lêof(_ 1).

 _You asked how was life surrounded by witches and wizards, and they are not so bad. It has been quite the centuries since any of Albion had contact with an actual witch or wizard. They've changed. Not by much since there are still quite a few even at Hogwarts that are sketchy at best, and then there are others that I just want to hex for whole year. Those few are boys as you would expect and complete prats. I do not care if it's all 'in good fun'. What they do is nothing but bully and make fun at others expense. Complete utter prats they are._

 _Moving on to more pleasant subjects, I have been learning quite a good deal of magic and spells. It seems I have quite the art for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms. Potions and Transfigurations are alright and History of Magic is a bit like lessons with Master Craig. Completely horrid and boring. They've also taught us how to fly on a broom, but that wasn't quite as enjoyable as it sounds. As it turns out, flying might not be my cup of ale so to speak. In any case, Hogwarts isn't so bad, and I do enjoy classes._

 _Still, I wish I could do all of this at home. I am not myself Aila. This Ryanne Cromwell feels like a chain weighing me down from enjoying everything. Alba helps of course. She is quite brilliant and I can't wait for you to meet her, or for you to learn what I have. I'm taking good notes so that's I'll be able to teach you all that I know._

 _Good-by for now Aila. Take care and do not miss me too much._

 _Best of love and wishes,_

 _Ryaelle Crownwell._

 _P.S Are Aladar and Cyran still upset with me? With our parents?_

 _Dearest Mother and Father,_

 _In your last letter, you expressed concern because Headmaster Dumbledore fears that I do not get on with my peers as well as I ought. My hopes that this letter reassures you of the opposite. I have no issues with any of my housemates. I simply prefer my own company at most times. However at times to work with any given partner I am polite and efficient, and I'm sure neither Headmaster Dumbledore nor Professor McGonagall nor any of my Professors can deny this._

 _You see, Headmaster Dumbledore's worry is for my lack of 'friends' within my own House or any at all. I am fine with this however for I know my time here is short and not meant to last. There is no use in making friends under such circumstances as mine are. Any friends I make at Hogwarts will have to be left behind since I have no intention of staying or visiting after my mission is done. My place is and always will be in Albion. I am sparing myself and peers any future pain with this decision._

 _My classes are all well, thank you for asking. Professor Flitwick and Arrington say that I have quite the gift for Charms and for Defense Against the Dark Arts, but you will find that Potions and Transfigurations are also Outstanding. Flying lessons are not so well but I do enjoy attending Quidditch, a game that uses the brooms wizards and witches fly in as well as three different types of play balls. It is quite the violent game but I enjoy it nonetheless, and I enjoy supporting my house, Gryffindor during the games._

 _Please remember to take care and give my love to Aladar and Cyran. Are they still not talking to any of you? They can't be upset for too long, can they? In any case, I love you, and I'm counting the days until I can return home._

 _Dear Rya,_

 _I'm sorry to say that both Princes have left the court for the country. The Queen and King were quite furious when they found out, they left with only a note behind you see. Have they not written? Honestly, boys are more trouble than they are worth. I'm glad Pyrrass is too young for him to cause too much grief, or well, not as much as your brothers. Speaking of boys who are those few that caused you to use such foul language in writing? I ought to meet them that letter will forever be legendary. I'm glad everything is going well for you there, I was so worried._

 _To answer your questions I am indeed fine, or as fine as I can be and yes the Summitt has already passed. As for the dance, I will have you know that I danced twice. This time it was my sister, Nea, that forced me to dance. She has been quite attentive now that father's arranging for her marriage soon. Mistress Fernwitt is much the same still though her scolding has lost some of their usual edges. I think she misses you and all the trouble we caused together._

 _Rya I also miss you terribly. There is nothing worth doing anymore without you and I'm glad that now it will only be months before I see you again. Your letter worried me though. Are you alright Rya? I'm glad that Alba keeps you company but perhaps making some friends there will help too. I won't get jealous or angry if you do. I promise._

 _You will always by a Rya and my best friend, never forget that._

 _Until I receive your next letter,_

 _Goodbye,_

 _Aila Jovarys_ _._

 _My darling daughter Ryaelle,_

 _I am pleased to hear all of your classes are going well m_ _în lýtel cyninge(2). However, I do find some aspects of your letter alarming. Ryaelle, your time at Hogwarts, it is not a punishment child. I bid you keep enjoying yourself to the fullest and make friends. You cannot predict the future perhaps you will visit from time to time after your mission is done. Friends are always a blessing my child. If they are true then you can count that they will stand beside you always. Take this words of wisdom from an old king like your father._

 _Quidditch you say? I would love to hear much more about it when I see you again. It sounds interesting this flying game, of course, your mother does not approve. She read the word 'violent' and immediately claimed it was a savage's game. You know how she can be. As for your gift for Charms and Defense, well I can't say I'm surprised. You have always had much charm and with the bruises, we would often find on Cyran after he teased you too harshly I expect nothing but if not strength for defense._

 _We have kept some contact with your brothers and I regret to say that they are still very much upset. Now, do not fret mîn_ _dêorling_ (3), _they are not upset at you, rather for you. They are still furious with your mother and me for sending you away, and they thought you should have fought us on the matter. Seeing as you did not fight or struggle with the decision, they have taken it upon themselves do so for you._

 _Your mother is upset with them too seeing as they left Elsmyre and the capital with only a note behind. Rather childish but it is Aladar and Cyran. They have always been rather reckless in their actions. I expect them to return once you do, however, so you will be seeing them again come summer._

 _Take good care Ryelle_

 _Love,_

 _Cyran Carvaz King Consort of Albion_

 _Dear Aila,_

 _I'm truly sorry to be the cause of any concern. You do not have to worry about me Aila, I am fine honest. I know you would never be jealous of any other friends I make, you have no reason to. However, it is my choice to remain by myself. As I have said, Alba is all I need in this Realm and that is that. As for your comment on my foul language, I will remind you that my vocabulary is still as pure as ever. There is nothing special to say about those boys only that they are sadly from the House I was sorted into and are completely horrid. Well, one of them is alright, polite and very kind but his friends are all awful._

 _I heard from Father that Mother is still very much angry with Aladar and Cyran. In truth, I never expected them to act so childishly but I can understand why somewhat. They still haven't written but I don't expect them to at this point. You know they can be rather stubborn at times so I would pray that Pyrass is not the same._

 _Remind me to congratulate your sister. Forcing you to dance is quite feat all by itself. I did not know that Lord Jovarys was arranging for marriages already. Nea still has a few more months of being truly of age does she not? I guess he must really which to give Nea a good match._

 _Mistress Fernwitt misses me? And our trouble? Why I never thought the day would come! Maybe I should write to her as well though I'm not so sure as to what I'd say. Perhaps you should just send her my care and tell her that I am well and prospering?_

 _Counting the days until I will be home again,_

 _Ryaelle Crownwell_

 _My beloved Father,_

 _I believe you have my classes misinterpreted papa. Charms is a class where we learn day to day spells among others as well and Defense Against the Dark Arts is dueling and learning how to defend and be knowledgeable of the dangers within the wizarding world. They are both very useful and quite entertaining though I do enjoyTransfigurationn and most times Potions as well._

 _Quidditch is not savage, at least I wouldn't say it is though I understand why mother would disapprove. She has never been one to condone violence of any sort. Is she feeling better about Aladar and Cyran? I have not received any news from them and I can't help but worry that they are upset with me. They said I should not have been so willing to accept such a decision as to send me away, but what could I do?_

 _You make a good argument father but the choice still remains with me and I have already decided. Do not worry for I am not completely alone. I have Alba, my familiar. All will be well Father, even more so because time is passing quickly and I will soon see you and Albion again._

 _Until such a time, good-bye,_

 _Love and best of wishes,_

 _Ryaelle Crownwell First Princess of Albion_

 _Dearest Most Beloved Sister,_

 _I hope you can forgive Cyran and me for our lack of contact. Father has informed us on his latest letter that you believed this to be due to our anger towards you. Now, I know I have said this perhaps a thousand times but Rya, no one could ever be angry at you. Certainly not us, my sweet sister. We are upset that you were taken from us and for Mother and Father to make such a hasty decision, but this is only because that should not have been your burden Rya. It should have been mines and Cyran's for we are the oldest._

 _Now you are far from home, in a strange world where it could or couldn't be hostile towards you. You are our little sister and we cannot protect you whilst you are there._

 _Still, I know our actions have caused you and our parent's much grief and though we are reluctant to admitt it it does fill us with guilt. I hope you have been taking care and are making many friends. I see no reason to worry about your classes, you have always been brilliant. Only a few more months and you will be home. Stay strong Rya and do not fret we will certainly be there to receive you with open arms_

 _With love and care,_

 _Aladar Crownwell III Crown Prince Heir of Albion_

* * *

Ryaelle read over Aladar's first letter for what had to be the ten thousand time since she had received it and replied to it. She had been so happy when McGonagall had delivered the new letters, in private of course, and she's seen one in particular with Aladar's elegant writing. Her happiness showed too because the older witch had commented on it once she had seen the raven-haired princess smile so widely. Ryaelle did not bother covering her happiness even as she reached the Gryffindor Common Room where her other housemates witnessed what they thought to be the impossible.

Ever since the young princess had arrived it was noted that she hardly ever smiled or spoke to anyone that was not her dog. Unless anyone spoke to her or she was forced to, Ryaelle was more silent than a tomb.

It had been quite the uproar within those her year and dormmates had seen her so happy reading over a letter. Ryaelle had ignored all the curious looks and whispers, however, preferring to focus on more crucial things. Now, she was finally packing to head over to the Headmasters office where Dumbledore would take her home.

What Ryaelle had so longly awaited for was finally happening and she could no longer wait.

"Ah, Ryanne?" A hesitant voice called stopping Ryaelle from heading towards Dumbledore's office. This caused the young princess to breathe in to hide her frustration as she turned towards the person that had called her.

Lily Evans.

"Yes, Evans?" Ryaelle questioned her tone smooth and polite as she had been polished to always do. A princess was never rude after all. "Is there something you need?"

"No, it's just," Evans paused shifting nervously on her legs before raising her head, green eyes firm and confident as they locked on with Ryaelle's. "Aren't you boarding the train back home?" The young redhead witch asked to which Rayelle shook her head.

"The Headmaster is to take me home," Ryaelle replied drawing a few curious looks with her response from the other students proving as a witness. The whispers started once more. "You see I have no actual parents nor guardians that can pick me up at the station, and so the Headmaster took it upon himself to bring me back home himself. So I wouldn't miss my chance to attend Hogwarts." She smiled stiffly before nodding at Evans and attempting to leave once more.

"Weren't you at the Hogwarts Express when we arrived, Cromwell?" Another voice asked out loud out loud, one that Ryaelle still wished she could punch into a wall on her better days.

Sirius Black. A constant pest while Ryaelle had wanted nothing more than some peace. While others left her alone, Black bothered and attempted to speak to her constantly. He was not put out by her polite responses as most were and even replied accordingly at times. He was a bane and Ryaelle was happy to be rid of him, and his friends though Lupin seemed alright. The others though, the others were just as bad as Black just less annoying at least where she was concerned.

"Not that such business is any of your Black, but yes I was," Ryaelle forced herself to smile and still remain as polite and courteous as she could. "Professor McGonagall was the one to take me there seeing as I couldn't possibly do so, and had no one else. Now if you would excuse me, I'd rather be heading back home." She nodded at Black and this time moved quicker when attempting to leave. Ryaelle did not want to have to answer any more questions. She wanted to go home, to see Aila, Her parents, Aladar and Cyran. She wanted to walk the ground of the palace and be who she was. She would be able to be Ryaelle again, and she could not wait.

Ryaelle wasted no time in saying the password to the gargoyle that was the entrance to the Headmasters office and rushing in only to have McGonagall and Dumbledore waiting for her. Their eyes went to her just as she entered their office both surprised to find the overjoyed and lively expression on Ryaelle's face once they did.

"Ready to go home, Your Highness," The Headmaster asked in a curious tone blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

Instantly Ryaelle schooled her expression and nodded. "Yes, I am sir." She replied airly and smiling brilliantly. I'm going home!

* * *

Translations

 **(1)Mîn dêore lêof: My dear Friend**

 **(2)M** **în lýtel cyninge: My little queen**

 **(3)M** **în dêorling: My darling**


End file.
